ededdneddymaniacsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Urban Ranger Adventures
'' The Urban Ranger Adventures'' is a fanfic made by Constinet Gr. It is about the Urban Rangers in their own series. Major Characters Edit *'Ranger Eddy:' Eddy is the leader of the Eds, and co leader of the Urban Rangers and doesn't do any scams throughout the series. He has earned the following badges: "Instrument Playing Badge", "Teasing Another Ranger Badge", "Obstacle Course Badge", scammer badge, pirate badge, disco badge, sleeping badge, dodge-ball badge, scary story badge, ghost trapper badge, fire-making badge, vacuum cleaner badge,dig-dong ditch badge,water ballon war badge *'Ranger Rolf': Rolf owns his own farm, he is the leader of the Urban Rangers. He has earned the following badges: "Building Strength Badge (mentioned)", "The Shaving of My Back Badge (mentioned)", pirate badge, ghost trapper badge, farming badge, strength badge, That's my Horse badge,water ballon war badge,cooking badge, *'Ranger Jimmy': Jimmy is still a crybaby and is tested his strength in Trouble For Jimmy He has earned the following badges, hammock-making badge, cooking badge, pirate badge, hot dog-making badge, neatness badge. *'Ranger Jonny': Jonny is still with Plank and like Eddy, he has earned the following badges. He has earned the following badges: "Instrument Badge", "Obstacle Course Badge", "The Shaving Of My Back Badge", pirate badge, sleeping badge, ghost trapper badge, tree climbing badge, wood-making badge, roller coaster badge, hedgehog badge, fire-making badge, vacuum cleaner badge,dig-dong ditch badge,gopher badge,digging badge,stealing badge,water ballon war badge, *'Ranger Plank': Plank is still with Jonny in this series. He almost died while trying to earn "Obstacle Course Badge" but eventually, a obstacle fixed him up. He has earned the following badges: "Obstacle Course Badge", roller coaster badge, pirate badge, vacuum cleaner badge, ghost trapper badge,water ballon war badge, *'Ranger Double D': Edd is still weak and a running gag for him as that he is "late" in episodes. He has earned the following badges, clean badge, neatness badge, vacuum cleaner badge, pirate badge, ghost trapper badge. *'Ed/Ranger Ed': Ed notices the Urban Rangers in "Urban Ranger Show" and he films the Urban Rangers making Rolf mad, but he still becomes a ranger He has won the following badges, gravy badge, butter my toast badge, jumping into a tub of gravy badge, pirate badge, horror badge, directing badge, ghost trapper badge,water ballon war badge, major villanis Edit *'The Prank Master': A great prankster with a ton of gadgets. He once posed as Rolf and almost killed Plank, so Jonny became Captain Melonhead and his true identity was found out. *'The Kanker Sisters:' The Kanker sisters attacked the cul-de-sac with an army of trailer park kids, but were stopped by the Urban Rangers. It turns out the Kankers used to own peach creek and were horrible rulers, so the people of Peach Creek rebelled, so the Kanker Clan left Peach Creek and returned when every one had forgotten about it. The Kanker Clan has declared war on Peach Creek. The Kanker sisters serve Lord Kanker and Butch, Bubba n Rod, who are bringing Lord Kanker back to Peach Creek. *'The Nasty Rangers:' The Urban Ranger's main enemy. The Urban Rangers are like park rangers, the Nasty Rangers are the opposite. They were first seen and were the main villians in chapters 11 to 14. minor villians Edit *'Craig:' A black belt in karate. Eddy fought him to win the Karate Badge. *'Butch, Bubba n Rod:' The Kanker Sisters' fathers who serve Lord Kanker. They were seen at the begging of chapter 16, bowing to Lord Kanker and are building up an army to invade the cul-de-sac. *'The Kanker Sisters' Mother:' She is in charge of defense and defeinding Park n Flush. *'Mory:' A boy Kanker who lives in the trailer park, everyone who lives in the trailer park is a Kanker. He is a minor character and Eddy hit him with posion ivy. The Kanker sisters are always yelling commands at him. He is the head of a minor regiment; if 10 was the most important and 1 was the least, I'd give Mory a 2. *'The Spy': A kid who lives in the cul-de-sac and is a spy for the Kanker Sisters as seen at the end of chapter 6. It's not The Prank Master because The Prank Master hates the Kankers. *'Lord Kanker:' 'The Lord of the Kanker Clan. Everyone in Park n Flush serves him. He is the king of the trailer park. the Kanker Sisters fathers are bringing him back to the trailer park. He has never been seen only mentioned by the Kanker Clan. Character groups Edit The Urban Rangers Kanker Family Tree The Nasty Rangers minor characters Edit *'Sarah:' Ed's spoiled little sister who plays with Jimmy. She has been seen alot with Jimmy and has gotten in to fights with Eddy. Every time Jimmy gets hurt he yells "Sarah, help me!" She was kiddnaped by the Kankers along with all of the cul-de-sac kids with the exception of the Urban Rangers. *'Kevin:' Kevin serves as a minor antagonist to Eddy. He is still a jock and hates the Eds. He was kidnapped along with the rest of the cul-de-sac kids, except for the Urban Rangers, by the Kankers. *'Nazz': She hangs out with Kevin. *'James': A fat kid whose dad works at the jawbreaker factory. he lives in the cul-de-sac and is friends with Kevin. *'Albert:' Kevin's new friend. Category:Fan Fiction